<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got any silver by kabutler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581378">Got any silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler'>kabutler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is a part of the Twelvetide Challenge benefiting Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies, written on the prompt "Silver."</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got any silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OK, here’s the deal.  Werewolves are real.  Ghosts, ghouls, zombies, all real.  Everything's real except Bigfoot.  Bigfoot’s made up. “<br/>
“We need silver.  Do you have anything that’s silver?  Jewelry? A silver letter opener would be perfect.”<br/>
Wait.  Isn’t silver for vampires?”<br/>
“You’re thinking of ‘True Blood.’  That’s TV and they got EVERYTHING wrong.  Trust me, you don’t want a vampire in your bedroom. “<br/>
“We could pour out some salt….”<br/>
“That’s demons, and demons will make a salt circle blow away.  You put rock salt in a shot gun and shoot ‘em.”<br/>
“What about quarters?”<br/>
“We are SO screwed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a part of the Twelvetide Challenge benefiting Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies, written on the prompt "Silver."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>